I Get Off
by seamonkologist
Summary: Late at night, he gets off. Rated M. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

11:55.

Nearly time.

I know it's wrong. So wrong. But I can't stop. Seeing her every night is what keeps me going. It gives me something to look forward to in my otherwise completely lackluster life.

She's what keeps me going.

I look around my dark bedroom, barely lit by the dull moonlight shining through the parted curtains, taking in all the expensive furniture. I run my hand over the comfortable bedspread I'm sitting on. The room looks warm, cozy, comfortable. All props.

When I'm alone in here at night, it's cold, desolate. Lonely.

Before I have time to fall deeper into my doleful thoughts, the light flicks on.

My breath catches in my throat as I watch her stride into the room. So comfortable, so at peace. All the while I have an internal battle waging in my mind. I shouldn't be here right now. But I know I can't leave.

I watch her chest heave lightly as she steps out of her high heels, sighing with relief. Next, her hands move to her hair, pulling out the pins holding it into a tight bun. It falls into soft waves down her back, shimmering slightly in the light from the lamps. She runs her fingers through it before tossing the pins onto the table in front of the window.

As her fingers move to her blouse and begin to release each button, I mimic her moves. My own hands come to my shirt and slowly unbutton it. Almost painfully slowly, we together remove our shirts, leaving me in a plain white undershirt, her in a pale blue satin and white lace bra. I let my shirt drop to the floor while she neatly places hers on the bed.

She turns, then, and as she reaches behind herself to pull down the zipper on her skirt, I stand to remove my khakis. As I push my pants down and let them fall to the floor, she allows her skirt to fall as well. I free my feet as she bends over to retrieve her skirt and I bite back a moan. Cheeky boyshorts to match the bra cling to her exquisite backside like a second skin.

Taking my place on the bed, I shift uncomfortably. I'm already painfully erect and rubbing against the material of my boxer shorts. Knowing that if I touch myself, it'll be over too soon, I refrain. Instead, I watch, enraptured, as she continues.

Next comes the bra. She reaches behind herself and quickly releases the clasp with one hand in that way that only women can. The material slackens and then slides down her arms, revealing her firm, perky breasts to my hungry gaze.

Her small, dusty pink nipples pucker slightly as she runs her hands up her sides. I swallow thickly as she moves them up to cup her breasts, squeezing them slightly, her lips parting as an inaudible moan escapes.

I stand up then, stepping away from the bed to watch her.

She gives her nipples a light tweak and then smiles. She turns her back to me again and climbs onto the bed, affording me another fantastic view of her backside.

As she reaches the headboard, she reclines back against it, closing her eyes and running her hands all over her body now. I tremble slightly as I quickly tug my undershirt off, tossing it to the floor as well. I can feel myself throb against my shorts as her fingers make a quick pass under the waistband of her panties.

I lick my lips and concentrate on not coming in my shorts as she hooks her thumbs under the satiny fabric at her hips, tortuously slowly dragging it down to reveal herself to me. I can't hold back the moan this time as she finally kicks the panties away and plants her feet flat on the bed, her knees spreading and her bare, slick, glistening flesh becoming exposed.

I can't tear my eyes away as she trails her fingertips along her stomach, moving higher and lower with each pass, brushing the underside of her breasts and her hips. Her tongue peeks out, wetting her lips before her head falls back against the headboard, her fingers finally making contact with her wet sex.

Her fingers pass through her folds, and though I can't see it, I know when she brushes against her clit, her hips giving the tiniest of jerks towards her hand. Her body knows what it needs, even though she continues to tease herself.

I slip my shorts off and can no longer resist taking myself in my hand. I'm harder than I've ever been as I grip the base of my erection before sliding my hand up, gently running my palm over the head and then back down my shaft, smearing my precum along my length. I shudder slightly and feel goosebumps rise over my body.

I begin a slow, tortuous pace, stroking myself in time with her movements. Her fingers dip inside as she reaches her entrance, before slipping back out and brushing over her clit. Her free hand moves up to tease her pebbled nipples more, pinching one lightly, then the other.

I watch, fascinated, as her chest begins to heave slightly. We both pick up the pace a little, her fingers sliding in and out of her rather than over her flesh, my hand moving quicker up and down my length, twisting over the head every few passes.

Her head lolls to the side as she brings her hand from her nipples to her clit, rubbing it in time with her thrusting fingers.

My own breathing is harsh, with tiny grunts interspersed. I can already feel my body tightening, feel the burning need to release coming quickly. But not yet. Not until she comes.

Her hips begin to rise off the bed, thrusting against her hand. Her knees begin to shake as she races toward the release I know she's craving. Thrashing her head from side to side, she clenches her eyes shut. I can see she's almost there, so I redouble my efforts. I want to come with her.

My own hips start to jerk forward, as I slide in and out of my fist. I can feel the heat spreading through me, and just as she finally, _finally_, arches back, coming hard on her hand, I lean forward, planting my hand on the wall by the window for support as I come. My grunts turn to whimpers as all the tension leaves my body.

I lick my dry lips as she reaches over and turns out the light, casting her bedroom in darkness. I sigh, and pull my own curtains closed, turning to climb into my cold bed, alone.

* * *

As I lay staring at the ceiling the next morning, ignoring the sounds of the outside world enjoying their Saturday, I sigh and run my hand over my face. I can't help but think about _her_ and what she would think if she knew that her nightly routine had become mine as well.

I was disgusting. Depraved. So lonely.

Shaking my head at myself, I finally sit up, slipping out of bed. Like it or not, I can't avoid the world forever. I pull on some gym shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs to start some coffee.

Once it's brewing, I step outside to grab the newspaper. I walk to the end of the drive, unable to stop myself from glancing at the empty driveway next door. She's not even there and I can't keep myself from looking. Shaking my head at myself, I stoop down and scoop up the paper. I make my way back inside, tossing the paper on the table. I almost turn away, but my eye catches what looks like a CD sleeve sticking out the top of the paper.

I reach over and grab it. Sure enough, a CD sleeve. I flip it over, looking for any sign of whom it's from or what it is. Scrawled on the back, it merely says "TO: Emmett." Shrugging, I step over to my CD player, and pop it in. I turn it on and listen.

_You don't know that I know,__  
You watch me every night  
__And I just can't resist the urge__  
To stand here in the light__  
Your greedy eyes upon me__  
And then I come undone__  
And I could close the curtains  
But this is too much fun_

_I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's all give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off_

_So much left unspoken  
Between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can't touch  
You could say I am different  
And maybe I'm a freak  
But I know how to twist ya  
To bring you to your knees_

_I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's all give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off_

_But you don't know  
What you can't see  
Is what I do for you  
I do for me_

_I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
Yeaaaaaaah..._

_I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's all give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off_

_Yeah .... I get off  
Yeah .... I get off_

_I get off!!_

The CD stops then.

And suddenly, I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

AN: Song is _I Get Off_ by Halestorm


End file.
